


"Día de baño"

by dgy_book



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgy_book/pseuds/dgy_book
Summary: Es mejor sin resumen...
Relationships: Burt Curtis & Sven Svensson, Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson
Kudos: 9





	"Día de baño"

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo hice para una de mis artistas favoritas @SarkSakura feliz navidad... Espero y sea de tu agrado...

Burt estaba en sala de comunicaciones como siempre, cuando una pequeña niña entro corriendo -Papi, papi, no le digas a mami que estoy aquí- casi gritaba la pequeña niña, quien se ocultó debajo del escritorio de su padre.

Burt no dijo nada solo siguió haciendo su trabajo, después de un rato entro corriendo su pareja -God morgon kärlek, (Buenos días amor) no has visto a Neyla?- dijo Sven a su pareja, Burt levantó la vista -No cariño, no la he visto- dijo Burt con voz monótona y volviendo su vista a su portátil.

-Bueno al parecer no esta aquí, la buscaré en su habitación- dijo Sven retirándose de la sala de comunicaciones, la pequeña niña salió de su escondite -Ya se fue?- dijo la pequeña niña -Si, ya se fue mi pequeño corazón- dijo Burt con una pequeña sonrisa -Porque te ocultas de Sven?- pregunto el mayor -No me quiero bañar- dijo la pequeña, Burt río ante lo que le dijo su hija, la pequeña se subió al regazo de su padre.

Sven empezó a buscar a su hija por todos lados, en la habitación de su hija, en su habitación la cual compartía con Burt, en la cafetería, le pregunto a Carol, a Earrings, a Reginald, a Right y nadie había visto a su pequeña, esto empezó a preocupar a Sven decidió volver a preguntarle a su pareja, cuando iba a abrir la puerta escucho unas risas.

Al abrir la puerta encontro a su pareja haciéndole cosquillas a su hija -Papi me haces cosquillas- dijo la pequeña entre risas, Sven al ver la escena se acercó a su pareja y a su hija, haciéndole cosquillas a la pequeña -Mami para, me haces cosquillas- reía la pequeña más fuerte -Si dejás que te bañé pararé- dijo Sven entre risas -No- decía la pequeña entre risas -Yo tampoco pararé si no le hacés casó a tu "mamá"- dijo Burt con risas, Sven se sonrojo ligeramente -Esta bien, paren- a la pequeña se le salían las lágrimas y reía fuertemente, los dos se detuvieron y Sven cargó a la niña llevándola a el baño, mientras que Burt llenaba la tina, Sven metió a bañar a su pequeña niña y le enjabonaba el cabello, la pequeña reía y jugaba con la espuma, después de acabar con el baño Burt envolvió a su pequeña como un taquito y Sven buscaba ropa, se la puso a la pequeña dándole un beso en la mejilla -Los quiero- dijo la pequeña entre pequeñas risas, Sven la cargó -Yo también te quiero- dijo Sven besando los risos rubios de su pequeña -Yo los quiero a ambos- dijo Burt abrazando a Sven y a su hija, le dió un beso en la comisura de los labios a su pareja y un beso en la frente a su pequeña.

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieres saber cómo consiguieron una hija y porque le puse ese nombre déjame saberlo en un comentario...


End file.
